


Black and Gold and Green

by ThoseDaysThatWill



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, M/M, Ohio boys are a very special breed, ahead of the Sean-is-from-Ohio narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/pseuds/ThoseDaysThatWill
Summary: “Who was that guy?”





	Black and Gold and Green

**Author's Note:**

> On January 29, 2019, the Boston Bruins lost to the Winnipeg Jets, 3-4, in a shootout, at home.

“Who was that guy?”

Sean blinked a few times, almost as if he hadn’t understood. Danton _never_ talked in the hallway. Hell, it was hard to get Danton to talk much _at all_ , but if he were to, it wasn’t going to be in the hallway between warmups and anthems. It wasn’t going to be during a game at all, usually. Sean wasn’t complaining about that (okay, maybe a little) because he’d gotten used to it. But now he was sure he heard his voice—he could pick that voice out of a million.

“Who was who?” He asked, looking at him curiously.

Danton’s hair was slicked back, in preparations of having a helmet on it, but he still tilted his head in just that way that _would_ have caused his bangs to fall over his eyes, were they not glued down. Sean had never been sure if that gesture was on purpose or not, but he was getting the idea that it was just his natural cloaking mechanism.

“That guy you were talking to.” Danton’s voice was a little softer than usual, like maybe if he didn’t speak at full volume, he wasn’t really talking.

Sean thought a minute, “Who did I— _Oh_. He’s a guy I know from school.” He hadn’t talked to him very long, just a quick exchange of insults over the center line. It was always good to see another Ohio boy make it to the big leagues.

“Mmhmm.” Danton gave him a side-eye glance before turning to face the tunnel.

Sean just stared at him for a moment, “Are you kidding? He was a Freshman my Senior year.”

“You remember him well.” Danton muttered under his breath.

Sean rolled his eyes, “That was a _long_ time ago.” A change in lighting signaled that they were about to be called down. “We can talk about this after.”

Danton shrugged, “I don’t need to.” He stepped past Sean and got in line to head down the tunnel.

Sean watched him for a moment and then stepped into his place in line, still shaking his head.

. . .

“Are you okay?” Sean squeezed into the spot beside Danton, even though it wasn’t technically his. Overtime intermissions didn’t require formal rules of seating. Or if they did, they could bitch at him later, he had more important things on his mind.

Danton glanced over to him, but just nodded.

Sean frowned, “That doesn’t _look_ okay. Danie, talk to me.”

That earned him another glance, but no other words.

“If you don’t _talk_ , I’m calling the trainer over and you’re going to miss OT.” Sean threatened.

“I’m _fine_.” Danton grumbled.

Sean quirked a little smile at the fact that Danton was so unsure if he would actually do it that he spoke. Small victories. Their whole relationship had been a series of small victories. Sean remembered each and every time he got Danton to break reserve.

“Are you _sure?_ ” He ran a hand over Danton’s arm and shoulder, as if he could assess damage that way. “Those hits looked pretty hard.” Danton shrugged, and Sean wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be shrugging his hand off or not. Either way, he didn’t like it. “ _Something_ is wrong.”

Danton finally turned to look at him, his whole face was set into a hard frown, “You seriously don’t know?”

The look surprised Sean. “No, but if you tell me, I’ll know.”

Danton shook his head and resumed staring at the logo in the center of the room.

“The fuck?!” Sean snapped, standing up. “Fine. Don’t tell me.”

Overtime was miserable, the shootout barely existed, and by the time Sean got back to the locker room after the game, he had really worked himself into a snit. He didn’t so much as glance at Danton while he was getting changed, which meant he had to keep aware of where he was looking the whole time. His eyes just naturally settled on him when he was doing mindless things like unwinding tape. But instead he made himself glare at the rug. Maybe it was childish (it wouldn’t be the first time he was accused of that) but he didn’t care.

When he was finished, he went straight for the door without speaking to anyone. Leaving before Danton was pointless, of course, because they’d driven in together, but he was making a statement, he was mad. He was making that statement so hard that he hadn’t realized Danton had left before him, until he saw him in the hallway. He wasn’t alone. Sean stopped short just outside the door and stared.

Danton’s back was to him and his arms were crossed, but his head was held up high, a sure sign he was not taking anything that was being dished out to him. When Danton was _properly_ flirted with, he tipped his head down and hid behind his bangs. And blushed. Sean knew the look well; he did everything he could to earn that look daily. Even the suggestion that someone else thought they could get it made him want to drop his gloves. Especially _him_.

Jack was leaning against the wall, holding a pose that probably won him a lot of second glances. He had the _looking_ -innocent-without-actually- _being_ -innocent routine down perfectly. He’d had it for years. Sean wasn’t surprised he hadn’t changed his gimmick since college. He clearly didn’t have to. And to be fair, he had to admit that the routine had worked on him just as well as it probably worked on everyone else Jack turned it on. Except Danton. The frustration he could see on Jack’s face made Sean smile.

“If ever you were barking up the wrong tree, Rosi, he’s it.” Sean said, stepping closer to them. He watched Danton’s body react to the sound of his voice and that melted away the rest of whatever anger he held from what had happened before. He placed a hand on Danton’s back as he stopped beside him and felt him lean in a little.

Jack scoffed, “I wasn’t barking _anywhere_.” He gave Sean a long once-over, “Nice to see you, Cap.”

Sean scoffed, “ _Really?_ Because I’m about ten seconds from punching you.”

Jack held his hands up, “I didn’t do anything. I just asked him if you were still in there. And he didn’t seem to like the question. He was the one with the attitude. I was just trying to be friendly.”

Sean looked over to Danton, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t need to ask, the look held the question.

Danton shook his head, his voice quiet, “I _think_ he thinks I don’t speak English.” Sean knew how much that annoyed him. If he had a dollar for every time Danton was complimented on his English, as if it was his second language, he wouldn’t need his salary from the Bruins.

Sean gave him a little smile, “You _don’t_ speak English, you speak Canadian. And I didn’t know Canadians could _have_ attitude.”

Danton rolled his eyes at that, “After how _you_ were all game, he asked _me_ where you were. He’s lucky I didn’t hit him.”

“How I was— What are you _talking_ about?” Sean looked at him and hoped that his expression conveyed exactly how much confusion was swirling around his head. He doubted it, though, because he had never in his life been _this_ confused and he didn’t think his face could do that.

Danton shook his head, “Let’s just go.” He turned to head down the hallway, but Sean stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“No, tell me what you mean.” He demanded.

Danton shot a glare over to Jack and then looked back to Sean, “I’m _not_ doing this here. Not in front of _him_.”

“Him? What does—” Sean looked over to Jack, “What the fuck did you say?”

Jack held his hands up again, some _actual_ innocence in his expression, “I didn’t say anything except asking if you were still in there. And that we went to school together.”

Sean looked back to Danton, “I told you that. So?”

Danton set his mouth in a perfectly straight line and took in a deep breath. “Fine. You really want to do this right now? You were _flirting_ with him or _watching_ him all game!”

Sean’s eyes widened as he mentally went back over as much of the game as he could remember. Jack had thrown a few chirps at him when they were on the ice at the same time, which wasn’t very often. He might have said something back, he couldn’t remember. Had he watched him? Maybe. He reminded him of Miami. But he wasn’t watching him because he was _Jack_ , just because he was familiar, because it was nice to have something that made him think of _his_ home in the _sea_ of local boys.

He stared at Danton for a moment, saying nothing. He hadn’t meant _anything_ in the way he’d looked at Jack, of course, but that didn’t mean that he hadn’t done something stupid anyway. He wouldn’t have necessarily called Danton _insecure_ , but maybe a little _unsure_. And it was his job _not_ to make that worse. He wouldn’t have done it consciously, but all the same, he did it.

Sean’s voice was soft, “ _Danie_ … I didn’t mean anything by it. I guess he reminded me of home…” He shook his head, “I’m sorry. I never want you to think I look at _anyone_ like that, but you.”

There was actual surprise on Danton’s face, but after a minute he smiled, “Maybe… I overreacted a little…”

“Well, maybe a _little_ …” Sean smiled, leaning in to kiss him. It was sweet and all too brief, “ _Just_ you, okay?”

Danton tipped his head down and leaned into him a little more. “Okay. I’m sorry, too.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not going to happen again.” Sean brushed that strand from in front of Danton’s eye, letting his hand linger in his hair. “You feel like going out tonight? You could meet Jack, and then you’ll _know_ he’s no competition for you.”

Danton laughed, “Well, since I’ve already done the caveman thing at him, least I could do is buy him a drink, eh?”

Sean kept his hand just where in was in Danton’s hair, but looked over to Jack, “You want to come out with us?”

“You _both_ owe me a drink after dragging me into your marital spat.” Jack scoffed.

Sean returned the scoff, turning to lead them down the hallway. He reflexively grabbed Danton’s hand. “You’re kidding. You’re lucky _both_ of us didn’t hit you. Why do you always have to start shit?”

He shrugged, “It’s _fun_. There’s a _crazy_ amount of marital shit going on with my team. But I’m not _allowed_ to get in the middle of any of it.”

“Allowed? Your captain has already figured you out?” Sean glanced over to him while they walked.

Jack shook his head, “I got a _thing_ going on, sometimes. He keeps me out of the really messy stuff.”

Sean raised an eyebrow, “So where’s— _Oh_ is this the guy from the porn you sent?”

Jack’s cheeks flushed, “I _didn’t_ send that!”

Sean burst out laughing, turning to Danton to explain, “This guy _films_ them, okay? With Jack’s phone. And then sends the video out to the whole Miami group text. There are guys in there that don’t even know him. But they’ve all seen his… _skills_ …”

Danton’s eyes went wide, and a little pink crossed his cheeks, “And so… he’s not here because he murdered him?”

Jack groaned loudly, “I _would_ have murdered him. He’s had a few more fights than I have… like _hundreds_ more…” His cheeks were bright red, “That was the most embarrassing thing that has _ever_ happened to me. Thank you for bringing it up.”

Sean stifled another laugh, “You couldn’t even really tell it was you. I mean unless you knew.” He paused and then added, “I guess there are a _lot_ of guys with that personal experience.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Jack growled.

Sean squeezed Danton’s hand, giving him a side glance, “Sorry, taken.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “You owe me _three_ drinks now. _Each_.”


End file.
